Innworld
Innworld is the term that readers have come up with to designate the world The Wandering Inn takes place in. This page is intended to cover all of the general information about the Innworld and how it is different from Earth. World-wide leveling system All over Innworld, most sentient beings are able to level in what is called Classes, and thus gain Skills (see there for further details). That includes many listed people of the Races page (with the following exceptions: Dragons, Frost Faeries, Raskghar, Trolls, Vampires: these are presumed monsters), and excludes all listed entries of the Monsters page (with the exception of leveling Undead, of which the only known instance is Toren). This leveling system announces the accomplishments inside the mind of the leveled-up personChapter 1.02 in a universal language.Chapter 6.05 D Physical Geography The Innworld has 5 continents, by the names of Terandria, Izril, Chandrar, Rhir, and Baleros. There is also a massive archipelago filled with whirlpools and deadly storms that is all that remains of the sixth continentChapter 2.06, but that place has not been detailed further yet. Innworld is said to not be a round planet - explorers have instead discovered what they call the Edge of the World.Chapter 4.03 K Also, the Innworld has twin moons that wax and wane independently from each other, and also a single sun and either no actual equator or a weird one.Chapter 6.06 D Innworld has been guesstimated by Earthworlders to have around 3 times the surface area of Earth. The enormous size of the continents clearly supports this theory: Izril, the only continent for which there are very rough measurements available, is said to span 8000 miles from North to SouthChapter 2.08, which combined with its width suggests a size comparable to Eurasia. Yet, it is just the third-largest of the continents. Racial Geography and Major Powers This section lists the major races that live on each continent, and the major powers in world politics. Terandria * Humans * Half-Elves * Dwarves Not much is known about Terandria yet; it is however common knowledge that Humans are vastly dominant there. In many places, other races are discriminated against. There is a plethora of large and small kingdoms and other realms there, and Knight Orders wield great powers throughout the continent. The feuding, but often ancient human kingdoms of Terandria maintain a solid infrastructureInterlude - Talia, but there is still large untamed wilderness in many places.Chapter 6.42 E Izril * Drakes (Walled Cities) * Humans * Gnolls * Antinium The Drakes and Gnolls live in the southern half of Izril where they clearly dominate, as a result of a large-scale human invasion a few millenia ago. Drake politics are dominated by the six Walled Cities, while the Gnolls are either tolerated there or live a nomadic life in the plains. In the human-dominated North, the Five Families have been historical dominant, although currently only two scions of these families are politically prominent: Magnolia Reinhart and Tyrion Veltras. The Antinium, being recent invaders from Rhir, are not recognized diplomatically anywhere but in Liscor, and don't intend to be. Two other powerful figures who are currently choosing to stay hidden from the open stage are Teriarch and Az’kerash. Chandrar * Humans * String People * Garudas * Beastkin The most important organization on Chandrar are the Slavers of Roshal, a millenia-old and powerful economoical instituion. The currently largest and most powerful realm that was introduced in the story is the Empire of Sands, followed by the realm of Nerrhavia Fallen. Both of these realms are ruled/led by String People. The Siren of Savere rules a naval nation that plays in the big leagues with regards to piracy. Flos Reimarch is the previous ruler of the vast continent and currently trying to reclaim his glory. Djinni lived on Chandrar, but not much is known about them. Rhir * Humans * Demons The Blighted King rules over the human side of Rhir, supplied allies of all nations. The demons are a race that is opposing them in constant warfare, not being backed by other known nations or groups. It is unknown if further lands are not claimed by either side (former Antinium areas and the residence of the alleged entity called the 'sleeping god') Baleros * Lizardfolk (Jungle Tails) * Dullahans (Iron Vanguard) * Centaurs (Maelstrom’s Howling) * Humans * Gazers (Eyes of Baleros) * Half-Gazers * Beastkin * Fraerlings * Selphids Of the Four Great Companies of Baleros, three are listed above, since in each one, a specific race is dominant. However, other races are still hired in the companies; with the possible exception of the Eyes, about whom much is unknown. The Forgotten Wing Company is the newest and most multi-racial of the Big Four, having toppled a great company dominated by Lizardfolk a few decades ago. Hundreds if not thousands of other companies exist and rule over the rest of Baleros. Wistram The magical studying place of Wistram Academy is not politically aligned, but has fierce internal politics itself. Major rivalling powers are the archmages Feor and Nailihuaile. Minos The Minotaurs prefer to live without foreign influence, which is why their islands are famous for having not many outsiders to the minotaur race living there. They are one of the foremost naval powers, especially around their archipelago. Drath The Drath Archipelago might be identical with the remains of the sixth continent of the world, which was destroyed in a cataclysmic event long ago. Non-Continental or Unknown * Dragons (in hiding) * Drowned People (live near or on the sea) * Elves (extinct) * Harpies (extinct) * Giants (rare or extinct) * Gnomes (rare or extinct) * Goblins (everywhere) * Trolls (all continents) * Vampires (in hiding) * Undead (there were undead kingdoms at one point) Language Spoken The dominant spoken language in the world is English. There are however other languagesInterlude – 1.00 R such as the one used by the Drathians.Chapter 6.20 D Written Unlike in Celum in which the citizens not only speak English but also use the same writing system, which possibly goes for most other human cities, in Liscor the people only speak in English while another completely different written language has been implemented.Chapter 1.13 Afterlife While an afterlife exists, it doesn't last long. Something old walks the land of death that devours everything it can find, hence so few spirits remain. It doesn't stop there, however, as it has set its eyes on the living as well and comes for them sooner or later.Chapter 6.47 EIn ages past, Witches, Shamans, and Summoners consorted with spirits, but due to it being so difficult nowadays their powers have greatly been diminished.Chapter 6.44 E References Category:Continents Category:Groups/Organisations Category:Reference